


Envy

by jeonginvevo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT U, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginvevo/pseuds/jeonginvevo
Summary: In where an old ex-boyfriend urges a few interruptions in Jaehyun and Taeyong’s relationship.





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!!

“I’m not jealous.”

Taeyong scoffs, almost laughing at his boyfriend’s sad attempt of a response. “Seriously? Jae, you’ve barely talked to me all night.” He stopped talking in hopes to get a reaction out of Jaehyun. When he didn’t receive it he persisted , “Which is obviously because you’re mad at me for some reason.” The older boy insists, eyes following eagerly as Jaehyun’s eyes meet his. Though he’s somewhat hurt when he realizes his eyes seem to take zero interest about the topic at hand. 

Raising an eyebrow, Taeyong follows behind him out of curiosity. They walk for a short while before the two of them arrive outside of the party venue they had just been inside. At the moment, the actual party that had been held there was mostly just leftover garbage at this point, but only a few hours before, the place was like a madhouse.

Though said ‘party’ was only supposed to be a birthday celebration for one of the more popular people in town, known as Chittaphon Leechiyapornkul, who went by Ten. Of course, being the widely-known person he was, Ten, with the help of his hugely tall boyfriend, Johnny Seo, ended up inviting over three-fourths of the entire city in Seoul to this gathering. 

And, as you can probably assume, the party had been a huge success for the hosts, but a few of the guests were faced with a few issues.

“Really, Jae, why can’t you just talk to me? Or just tell me what I did wrong, at least, so I can have a small hint of how I can fix..” Taeyong started to talk, not even noticing how his boyfriend had turned towards him and was now staring into his eyes seriously. “W-why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face? I—“

Jaehyun grips his boyfriend’s shoulders forcefully, compelling the older male to now freeze and stop speaking. “Taeyong, I’m not looking at you because there’s something on your face.” He begins, but before another word can be uttered out, Taeyong’s hands reach up to touch his face immediately. “So you’re saying there is something on my face, you’re just not looking at it? Jae, what is it? Has it been there all night? Do I look stupid? Oh my god, I need you to answer me, I probably look like a total idiot right now! Oh my — mmph!”

It takes the older boy a short moment to register what’s happening, but the instant he begins to comprehend the situation, his boyfriend’s pulling away from him. Taeyong tilts his head in confusion. “Did.. did you just kiss me? W-why’d you do that? Not that I’m mad or anything, because it was quite nice if I’m being honest, I just m-meant—“ Jaehyun shuts him up with a simple finger to Taeyong’s bright pink lips. The elder stops speaking immediately, his eyes widening as he stares at his boyfriend in surprise.

Jaehyun sighs. “Okay, look. I’ll be honest with you, but only if you promise me one thing.” He starts, looking at Taeyong serious. “I’ll move my finger, as long as you, Tae, stay quiet and don’t start rambling about your face.” Jaehyun continues, noticing how his boyfriend moves to raise a hand to touch his face once again. “Tae! There’s nothing on your face, okay? Believe me, I’d tell you if there was.”

When the older boy surrenders and lowers his hand, he looks up at Jaehyun apologetically. “You’re not gonna talk when I move my hand, right? You promise, Tae?” The red haired boy nods eagerly in response. Jaehyun exhales quietly as he takes his hand away from the older male’s mouth, watching as his boyfriend does actually remain quiet.

Of course, though, that doesn’t last too long.

“W-what’s going on? Jae, why are you being so serious right now? Did someone die and they sent you to break the news to me? Holy shit, am I dying? Are you an angel? What’s going on, Jae?” Taeyong speaks quickly, complete and total gibberish leaving his mouth as he glances around, the look of panic in his eyes. 

A sigh falls past Jaehyun’s lips as he runs one hand through his own hair whilst the other hand occupies itself with quieting his boyfriend for the second time in the last minute. “Since that didn’t work, let me try this again. Tae, I know I’ve been ignoring you all of tonight, and I’m really sorry for that, and I’m also sure that you wanna know why, right?” Taeyong nods slowly. “I promise to tell you why, too, but it’ll be a few minutes. First, I gotta get you in the car so we can get home, and I’ll tell you after we’re both okay and in the apartment, okay?”

The older boy agrees after a bit before following his boyfriend to their shared car. (Truth be told, it’s not actually both of theirs, but calling it that just takes up less time, opposed to labeling it, ‘The car that Jaehyun actually bought for Taeyong, who refused to take it just for himself, so now they say they “share” the vehicle, yet in reality, Jaehyun actually has his own car. A lot quicker to go by the first name, right?)

At first, the car ride is quiet, the sound directly in between having an awkward silence and a comfortable silence. The radio is playing some pop song just barely, the volume not even above 5. It’s peaceful, for the most part, until Taeyong suddenly speaks up. “Can we talk about this now? I’m getting antsy, and honestly, I know that by the time we make it to the apartment I’ll just be mad for no reason.” He announces in all seriousness, still staring straight ahead at the road.

Jaehyun glances over at him for a short moment before looking back at the street. He taps his finger on the steering wheel quietly, biting his bottom lip nervously. “A-are you sure? What if one of us freaks out and we go off the road? O-or, what if—?” Taeyong reaches over to place a finger over the younger’s mouth, as his boyfriend had previously done to me. “Well, how the tables have turned.” He jokes. “But seriously. I won’t freak as long as you don’t. Promise?”

The older boy sticks out his pinky finger, waiting for a response. Jaehyun lets out a hushed chuckle as he lifts his pinky as well, interlocking the two fingers. “Okay, so, um..” The younger male notices how his hands begin to get clammy and how his palms grow sweatier out of uneasiness. 

Taeyong notices this and he lifts his left hand and immediately rests it on his boyfriend’s thigh. “Jae, it’s fine, okay? Whatever you say won’t change my opinion of you, I can assure you of that. Just, take a deep breath and calm down a bit before you talk.” Jaehyun drowns out everything else in his head and focuses on the elder’s voice.“Okay, okay, alright. I’m good. I’m good.”

Slowly, Jaehyun begins to speak. “So, uh, I didn’t talk to you tonight. Right, so, I did have a reason for it, I wasn’t just being annoying, I promise.” He laughs nervously before moving one of his hands down and resting it on top of Taeyong’s. The older male gets the memo and intertwines their fingers, smiling softly over in his boyfriend’s direction. “Go as slowly as you need, love, it’s fine. I can wait, I promise.” Tae reassures him, delicately rubbing his own thumb across the younger’s knuckles.

“So. I, uh, I was having a good night at first. I was having fun, you were having fun, and we were both doing good. But then, when he came, I just felt a little uneasy.” Jaehyun’s voice gets quieter as he goes on, noticing out of the corner of his eye how Taeyong’s jaw begins to clench. “And I know, I shouldn’t have been upset, especially since nothing even happened then. But when I saw him hug you, and it lasted a little longer than usual, I..“ The younger cuts himself off as he begins to sense his boyfriend’s hidden irritation at the moment. “Look, Tae, I’m not mad, I was just—“

“Jealous?”

Gaping, Jaehyun slightly spares a glance over at the other. “No, Tae, I wasn’t jealous,” He starts, only emitting a scoff from the elder. “I’m serious!” Taeyong sighs, chuckling sarcastically. “Yeah right. And for what other reason would you feel uneasy for? Jesus, Jae, he’s my ex! We know each other. It awas his party, for crying out loud! Ten and I worked this out already, and it was just a friendly hug, so I really don’t see what your problem is.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen in surprise. “Excuse you? I literally just said that I didn’t have a problem, I just — it hurt me to see you two together, okay? He’s your ex-boyfriend, Tae. How else was I supposed to react?” Taeyong scoffs. “How else were you supposed to react? Oh, I don’t know, maybe, uh, like a normal person? I’ve talked to you about this before, Ten and I rarely even speak to one another anymore.”

The younger goes silent for a quick moment, and Taeyong takes that calm moment to speak again. “You are jealous, I can tell. You just don’t wanna admit it, because then you’ll be proved wrong, huh? I’m right, aren’t I?” He taunts, his voice getting louder, while Jaehyun’s responses are only lowering in volume. “No, you’re not. Tae, love, I didn’t—“

“Quit it! You are jealous, and deep inside, you know that. So why the hell won’t you just accept that you’re not Mr. Perfect for once, and that you’re wrong!”

Jaehyun clenches his jaw but gives no response as he keeps driving. The older male’s eyes widen as he registers what he’s just done. “Oh god, Jae, I.. I didn’t mean to..” Taeyong starts, only trailing off as he realizes that he’s doing nothing but making the whole situation worse. And with that, the older male closes his mouth completely, looking out the passenger window sadly as he tries to think of how to make this up to his boyfriend.

After about a minute, the car begins to slow down progressively until it eventually stops completely. Taeyong sits up in confusion, looking over at the younger, his mind jumbled. “Wh—?” He starts to ask, but the elder quickly silences himself when his boyfriend waves his hand.

Jaehyun parks the car in one of those areas on the side of the road that vehicles can pull of to before opening his door. He exits silently, and Taeyong stays frozen while his mind is considering oh-so-many things right now. After a few seconds, though, the older boy jumps up to leave the car when his boyfriend signals for him to get out by a wave of his hand.

The two boys now sit on the front of their vehicle together in silence. It takes a short while, but eventually Jaehyun is the first to speak up. “Tae.. you completely misunderstood me earlier. I wasn’t jealous, and, quite honestly, that’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant by ‘uneasy.’ Love, I know you’d never cheat on me, especially not with your own ex-boyfriend who treated you like absolute shit.” Taeyong almost laughs at that, causing Jaehyun to grin. “Okay, sorry, that was a bit harsh, I’ll admit.”

“My point was that I’m not mad at you, Tae, nor am I mad at Ten, either. I mean, sure, I don’t like the guy, but he didn’t do anything to me tonight. And neither did you.” Jaehyun lifts a hand to caress Taeyong’s cheek, lips curving into a tiny grin. “I know how it feels to be left by someone who just goes back to their previous lover. I know, I know, you would never do that to anyone, Tae. You’re too sweet. I just.. I know how it feels when that happens, and I know how much it sucks, and I just really didn’t like the thought of that happening again.”

Taeyong attempts to send him an apologetic look, but Jaehyun only brushes it off. “No, no, this isn’t your fault at all. I was just being paranoid for no reason whatsoever, and I really am sorry for that.” 

The older boy nods silently, taking this in. After a moment, though, he does speak up. “Jae, baby, you know that I love you too much to ever leave you, right? You’re my whole world.” Jaehyun blushes wildly, his cheeks burning a pink color. He opens his mouth to respond before pausing. “Wait a second..” He trails off, and Taeyong raises a worried eyebrow. “W-what? What’s happening, are you okay?”

Jaehyun nods slowly, looking up at his boyfriend lovingly. “Yeah, no, I’m good. It’s just.. that’s the first time you’ve ever told me you loved me.” 

The older male chuckles softly. “Woah, really? I thought I’d said it before. I mean, I’ve known I was in love with you from the moment together, but still.” Jaehyun giggles and places his hand at the back of the elder’s neck, eagerly smiling as he moves the two of them together for a kiss.

Once they’ve separated, the two boys rest their foreheads against one another’s, smiling at each other. “I love you so much.. Jung Yoonoh,” Tae starts, causing his boyfriend to groan. “Aw, come on, seriously? You had to use my real name and ruin the moment?” 

Taeyong laughs and only ruffles his light brown hair. “Oh shush, you know you love me.” Jaehyun can feel his ears heat up and turn a slight crimson color from embarrassment. He freaks, knowing his ears will give away how he feels, and tries to hide them in his hands, but Taeyong grabs his soft palms and stops that from happening. “Nuh-uh. I like seeing you all flustered like this. It’s cute.” Groaning, Jaehyun pouts. “You’re lucky I love you, hyung, or else I’d probably slap you right now.”

“Indeed I am lucky, Love.” Taeyong smiles softly as he pets the younger’s soft hair. “Indeed I am.”


End file.
